Parce que la nuit est sombre
by Blue Lumen
Summary: YURI! Sasha a dû mal à dormir, heureusement que Mikasa est là! Seulement petit à petit leur relation change et évolue... Et c'est sans compter sur un petit coup de pouce de Ymir.


**Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas écrit ...**

 **C'est mon tout premier yuri, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Il y en a tellement peu ... T.T**

* * *

 **Parce que la nuit est sombre**

La première chose qu'elle remarqua durant leur « rite de passage » ce fut cette brune qui avait des yeux sombres magnifiques. Mais elle avait l'air froide, redoutable, voir même monstrueuse. Elle ne souriait pas, et restait toujours collée à son frère ou ce petit blondinet dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Sasha se sentit bien seul en ce premier jour, les filles de la Maison au Toit Vert lui manquaient.  
\- « Eh Miss Patate ! Arrête de bader au milieu des couloirs, râla Ymir.  
-Ymir ce n'est pas gentil de l'appeler comme ça, la fâchât la petite blonde qui l'accompagnait, si ça trouve elle cherche le dortoir ! Christa se tourna vers elle. Après tout hier tu n'as pas dormi au dortoir à cause de ta punition.  
-Hum… en faîte elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Euh … Oui c'est ça ! »  
Sasha les suivi sans rien dire, repensant à la vieille et à cette petite blonde qui l'avait sauvé en lui portant du pain. Il avait fallu qu'elle se fasse punir dès son premier jour. Ce n'était pas de sa faute en plus ! Quelqu'un avait osé laisser une patate chaude toute seule ! Elle était allée l'aider c'est tout ! Du coup elle s'était retrouvée à courir jusqu'à qu'elle soit épuisée, et elle avait vraiment tout donné en plus ! Elle soupira. « On est arrivé ! » S'exclama la grande devant une porte en bois absolument identique aux portes voisines. Elles entrèrent toutes les trois, les autres filles y étaient déjà bavardant joyeusement, sauf une petite blonde qui avait l'air de rester seul dans son coin. Ymir et Christa grimpèrent dans leurs lits sans s'occuper de Sasha qui resta planté devant la porte observant le dortoir. Il y avait trois lits superposés doubles composés de quatre matelas simples : deux en haut, deux en bas, et possédant une solide ossature de bois brute. Sasha cherchait où pouvait bien être ses affaires. Une des filles la remarqua et alla vers elle : « Sasha c'est ça ? Sourit-elle. Je suis Mina. Si tu cherches ton sac il est sur le lit du haut là-bas à côté de Mikasa, dit-elle en désignant le lit au fond du dortoir.  
-D'accord, merci. »  
Sasha grimpa dans le lit que Mina lui avait montré. Elle laissa échappa un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit « sa voisine ». C'était cette fameuse fille qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt. Elle resta figée sur place. L'autre la remarqua : «Alors c'est toi qui va dormir là euh… Ça va, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda la brune.  
-Oo-oui ! Je crois qu'on ne s'était pas encore rencontré, non ? C'est Mikasa, c'est ça ? Moi, c'est Sasha… »  
Mikasa fut surprise par cette soudaine effervescence, elle se contenta d'un petit « oui ». Et s'allongea face au mur. Sasha fut un peu perturbée par cet accueil froid. Elle poussa son sac au fond de son lit, elle le descendrait demain. Ça a dû bon la procrastination. Elle aussi s'allongea sous ses draps, les autres filles s'étaient calmées et avaient rejoint leur lit respectif et certaines continuaient à bavarder à voix basse avec leur voisine. Sasha s'endormie aussitôt qu'elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller. La journée allait être rude demain.

Elle n'eut pas attendre aussi longtemps pour se réveiller. Elle se réveilla brutalement, haletante, dans la pénombre, et l'aube était encore loin. Les autres semblaient toutes endormies. Elle se clama peu à peu, reprenant son souffle en fixant le plafond. Heureusement elle ne se souvenait pas de son rêve, enfin de son cauchemar plutôt. Seul quelques brides lui revinrent, mais elle les chassa aussitôt. Elle se tourna. Se retourna. Et recommença encore, et encore, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Décidément ce lit n'était pas confortable, et elle avait froid. Et puis elle se sentait un peu seule, depuis le temps qu'elle dormait collé à deux ou trois personnes voire plus, ça faisait au moins deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas dormi seule. Ce dortoir ne lui avait pas paru grand en arrivant pourtant maintenant elle trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de place. Il lui manquerait presque ce petit placard dans la Maison au toit Vert, comme il l'appelait dans son village. Enfin elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle rejoignait l'armée : pour ne pas avoir à renoncer à son mode de vie traditionnel de la chasse, et aussi pour avoir des repas chaud tous les jours. Elle soupira et continua à se tortiller. Décidément elle n'aimait pas le noir, ni la nuit, c'était … sombre. C'est vrai qu'il ne risquait pas de faire un grand soleil à deux heures du matin. Elle soupira, encore. Elle senti sa voisine remuer à côté d'elle. Elle entendit Mikasa grognait : « Tu n'as pas finis de te tortiller, oui ?  
-Désolée, je n'arrive pas à dormir, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers sa voisine.  
-Pff… Arrête de remuer au moins, soupira-t-elle. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis elle repris : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tu n'as pas assez couru aujourd'hui ?  
-Hum… Sasha ne releva même pas le pic d'ironie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que : désolée.  
-Allez, essaie de dormir demain ça va être une dure journée. » Puis elle se retourna. Sasha passa encore un bon quart d'heure à essayer de dormir, Mikasa s'était déjà rendormie. Sasha hésita puis se rapprocha légèrement. La brune ne bougea pas. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et posa son front sur sa nuque. Et ce fut efficace, elle s'endormie directement.

Elle avait dû bouger pendant la nuit ou trouver une bonne position car son matelas était devenu étonnamment confortable et chaud. D'un coup elle eut même l'impression de flotter avant de sentir quelque chose de dure s'écraser sur elle ou c'était peut-être l'inverse ? Elle grogna, et se rendit compte qu'elle est par terre. La journée commençait bien.

Mikasa constata que la luminosité avait augmenté et qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Hum. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il faisait chaud par rapport à hier, non ? Enfin c'était plutôt agréable. Sa couverture lui paraissait plus épaisse et plus lourde, et avait un bras ? Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait bel et bien un bras autour de sa taille et une tête posait contre son dos. Par reflexe elle poussa cet intrus, avant de se rappeler que Sasha dormait à côté d'elle et qu'elles étaient sur un lit en hauteur. Oups. Elle entendit juste un bruit sourd lorsque Sasha s'écrasa au sol et un cri de surprise, sûrement Hannah qui se trouvait en dessous. Elle se sentit rougir ne sachant pas très bien si c'était à cause Sasha ou si c'était parce qu'elle l'avait poussé.

« Eh bien tu essaies de voler ? Ironisa Ymir.  
-Hein ? Marmonna Sasha.  
-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au mal au moins ? Ça va ? Tu as glissé ? Questionna Hannah affolée.  
-Quoi ? Ah ça va, c'est rien ! Je suis déjà tombé de plus haut. J'ai dû glisser. Désolée je vous ai réveillé… Dit-elle en se frottant la tête.  
-T'es bête ou quoi ? C'est déjà le matin fallait qu'on se lève de toute façon. Eh ! Mikasa, c'est toi qui la virée ? Demanda Ymir.  
\- Ymir ne soit pas méchante comme ça ! La fâcha Christa.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Mikasa. Elle a dû tomber toute seule, dit-elle en descendant du lit, déjà prête à partir déjeuner. Et vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous voulait avoir le temps de manger, déclara-t-elle froidement en quittant le dortoir.  
-Eh ben, elle est mauvaise humeur. Enfin elle pas tort. »

Environ dix minutes après, tout le monde était au réfectoire pour manger. Sasha remarqua que Mikasa était déjà avec son frère, Eren, et le petit blond, c'est fou il était tellement discret qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler, enfin ça ne faisait que deux jours, mais elle n'arrivait pas à retenir son prénom. Elle n'avait rien dit mais elle avait comme un doute sur le fait que Mikasa l'ai poussé. Pas méchamment mais, elle avait poussé. Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être rapprochait de la brune pendant la nuit mais c'était peut-être arrivée. Et la brune avait dû la pousser par reflexe. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave, après tout elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était par terre avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Puis la vraie journée commença. Ils eurent droit à une journée de théorie sur la manœuvre tridimensionnel ainsi que des conseils et des techniques pour pratiquer. En principe si on suit tous ces conseils et qu'on les mets en pratique on y doit y arriver. Mais bon tout ça c'est théorique. Les instructeurs ont bien précisé que demain ce serait leur premier test. Ils ont aussi eu droit à un cours de mécanique, sur comment fonctionne ce fameux équipement. Auquel personne ne compris rien, à part peut-être Armin. Sasha avait enfin appris son nom ! Il avait posé plein de questions, il avait bien été le seul d'ailleurs… Son ami Eren, à côté de lui semblait se débattre corps et âme contre le sommeil, il tenta de combattre durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de céder. Sasha avait décroché dès qu'elle avait vu les schémas au tableau. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas suivi grand-chose. Elle avait préféré bavarder avec son voisin, Connie, il était plutôt sympa. Il lui avait parlé de son petit village et de sa famille qui lui manqué déjà. Durant les cours, Sasha regarda plusieurs fois Mikasa. Elle avait l'air très studieuse. À chaque fois, le contraste avec son frère à moitié endormie à côté d'elle, amusa beaucoup Sasha. Et après de longues heures assis sur une chaise à regarder le tableau et écouter leur instructeur parler, les jeunes recrus purent enfin rejoindre le réfectoire. Au grand bonheur de tous, notamment d'une certaine mangeuse de patate. Avec qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'assoir Keith apparu à la porte. Tous retinrent leur souffle craignant le pire. Il prit alors la parole : « Le bâtiment des bains est ouvert. Il y a deux salles de bain : une pour les filles et une pour les garçons, alors pas de mélange c'est clair ? Sinon … vous le regretterez. Tout le monde acquiesça. Ensuite vous y trouverez un local avec le nécessaire pour les lessives. Il y a rivière pas loin pour ça ainsi qu'un fils à linge, et vous devrez vous débrouillez pour vos lessives personne ne viendra vous dire quand vous devez les faire. Vous êtes grand, vous vous démerdez ! »Conclu-t-il. Personne ne parla jusqu'à que Keith disparut par la porte. Puis tout le monde se remit à discuter.  
« J'ai jamais fait de lessive moi, râla Connie.  
-Je te montrerai, lui dit Sasha.  
-On va enfin pouvoir prendre une bonne douche ! S'exclama Ymir.  
-Ça doit être des douches communes, non ? Demanda Armin.  
-Eh, alors ? Ça te dérange ? Demanda abruptement Jean. Armin balbutia.  
-C'est pas un exhibitionniste, lui ! Rétorqua Eren.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, toi ?  
-T'inquiète pas, il ne disait pas ça méchamment, tu sais ? Dis Marco à Armin. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas trop comment parler, comment dire, gentiment.  
-Hum… Je vois. On ne devrait pas les arrêter, avant qu'ils ne s'étripent tous les deux ?  
-Laisse-les faire va, dit Ymir.  
-Je dois dire que comme Armin, j'ai un peu peur que ce soit des douches communes, rougit Christa.  
-Faut pas être pudique comme ça ! La taquina Ymir. On n'est toutes faites pareille, et puis si vous êtes toute pudique comme ça, personne ne se regardera, affirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-Ça n'a pas l'air de te posait problème à toi ! Intervient Jean.  
-C'est toi l'exib', pas moi ! Répliqua-t-elle. Et puis, je ne dois pas être la seule à avoir déjà était dans des douches communes, non ?  
-Pardon ? S'étouffa Jean.  
-Moi aussi, ça m'est déjà arrivée, dit Sasha la bouche pleine.  
-Sérieux ? Je n'aurais pas cru ! Ben vous voyez je ne suis pas la seule ! Bon on y va, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre douche et je ne suis pas la seule.  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme à ça ? Se vexa Eren.  
-Je crois que je sais pourquoi, déclara Jean.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » Gueula Eren.

La plupart des filles étaient gênées dans le vestiaire, hésitant à se déshabiller complètement aux yeux des autres, et Ymir n'aidait pas beaucoup. Elle faisait des aller-et-retours entre les douches et le vestiaire demandant toutes les cinq minutes si quelqu'un allait venir. Cela se calma lorsque Sasha et Annie arrivèrent : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous savez qui en a qui attendent ? Demanda la blonde, en se déshabillant.  
-Vous ne vouliez pas prendre de douche ? Demanda Sasha, en faisant de même.  
-Si mais… euh… commença Mina.  
-J'avais pas fait attention, mais tu as de gros seins en faîte, Sasha, déclara Ymir en apparaissant.  
-Je crois que voilà le problème, dit Annie.  
-T'as dit quoi ? » La tension monta. Sasha se retrouva coincer entre Annie et Ymir. Elle tenta de les calmer un peu, avant de pousser Ymir jusqu'aux douches. Sasha et Ymir d'un côté et Annie à l'opposer. Sasha ferma les yeux savourant le jet d'eau chaud et bienfaiteur. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit que Ymir la fixait. Elle comprit alors pourquoi les autres filles hésitaient à aller prendre leur douche. C'était dérangeant, même pour elle : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Rien. » Elle détourna les yeux puis se roula dans sa serviette, et parti dans le vestiaire. Sasha resta perplexe : « Tu lui as dit quelque chose ? Demanda Annie.  
-Non, je pense qu'elle avait terminé, c'est tout.  
-Elle devrait arrêter de fixer les gens comme ça, les filles étaient mal-à-l'aise et je les comprends. Il y a de quoi être gênée. » Sasha se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Annie parler. Après le départ de Ymir, Mina et Christa les rejoignirent. Sasha termina rapidement, en sortant des vestiaires, elle croisa Mikasa accompagnait de Eren et de Armin. Ils ne la remarquèrent même pas.

Sasha s'allongea sur son lit, elle avait envie de dormir, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Ses cauchemars reviennent toujours. La journée de demain promettait d'être épuisante, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mikasa n'était pas encore revenu, et elle devait l'avouer : elle s'ennuyait un peu. Les autres filles s'étaient déjà pour la plupart endormie. La pénombre envahissait peu à peu le dortoir. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Mikasa qui rentrait. Elle entra doucement et grimpa dans le lit sans faire de bruit : « Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-Non, c'est bon. J'ai dû mal à m'endormir le soir, de toute façon, » avoua-t-elle. Mikasa acquiesça et s'allongea dans son lit, se tournant vers le mur. Sasha l'observa. Mikasa était plutôt musclée pour son âge, mais elle gardait une silhouette fine et longiligne. Elle continua à la regarder, sa respiration ralentit et devint plus profonde. Mikasa sentait le regard insistant de Sasha dans son dos. Elle hésita à se retourner pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et essaya de s'endormir. Elle entendit un bruissement de tissu et senti sa voisine bougeait. La brune se figea brusquement au contact inattendu de sa voisine. Elle senti sa tête se logeait dans son dos. Elle resta comme ça, sans bougeait attendant. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle attendit. Puis elle bougea lentement, très lentement. Elle se retourna petit à petit, jusqu'à être complètement tourner vers sa voisine qui s'était endormie. Mikasa la fixa : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cet air calme et posé sur son visage. Sans le réaliser la brune s'endormie, face à sa voisine.

Lorsque Mikasa se réveilla, elle senti qu'elle était enveloppée par une douce chaleur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Sasha. Elle voulut s'écarter mais Sasha se cramponnait à elle. Elle avait de la poigne, enfin plus que Mikasa croyait. Elle resta ainsi, ne pouvant pas bouger. Elle finit par abandonner et se lova contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Sasha commença à gigoter. Mikasa en profita pour s'écarter immédiatement. Sasha se sentit pousser par une main. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Mikasa la fixait avec un regard glacial. Oups. « Je peux savoir pourquoi depuis que tu dors à côté de moi, à chaque fois que je me réveille, tu es collée à moi ?  
-Eh bien… Je bouge beaucoup la nuit, marmonna Sasha.  
-C'est tout ce que tu as comme excuse ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Je suis désolée, je ferais plus attention. » Mikasa grogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Comme les autres filles commencèrent à se réveiller. Elle préféra se levait et quitta le dortoir précipitamment. Cela n'inquiéta pas leurs compagnes de dortoir. Seule Annie et Ymir semblèrent remarquer que Mikasa était partie vite ce matin. Annie lança un regard interrogatif à Sasha, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était gênée de ce qui c'était passée, mais en même temps… Elle ne savait pas si elle y pouvait grand-chose… Elle essayait mais … mais voilà c'était devenu un peu comme un réflexe, une habitude. Elle ne dormait paisiblement que lorsqu'elle dormait avec quelqu'un. C'était étrange mais à un moment elle avait eu l'impression que Mikasa l'avait aussi serré dans ses bras. Cela devait juste être une impression.

Comme les instructeurs l'avaient dit cette troisième journée fut plus physique. Les jeunes recrus eurent droit à plusieurs entrainements de course et de combat ainsi que leur premier test. Ils enfilèrent pour la première fois leur équipement tridimensionnel après le déjeuner. Keith les prévint : « Aujourd'hui va commençait votre premier test éliminatoire, il va s'étaler sur toute la semaine. Vous aurez plusieurs essais mais si à la fin de la semaine vous n'avez toujours pas réussi alors vous rentrerez chez vous ! Lorsque vous réussissez, vous n'avez plus besoin de repasser le test. Il s'agit d'un test équilibre avec les équipements que vous avez reçus, le but est simple : garder votre équilibre une fois suspendu, en théorie c'est simple, en pratique c'est plus compliqué… Maintenant formez des lignes en face des pilonnes ! » Tous obéirent et formèrent les rangs. Sasha se retrouva parmi les premiers à passer. Elle passa le test en même temps que Jean et Connie qui n'avaient pas l'air très rassuré. Elle, pourtant trouva cela amusant, elle se balança tranquillement, sous le regard surpris et dépité de Keith. Sasha avait réussi dès son premier passage, elle vit que Mikasa avait fait de même. Par contre son frère c'était retrouvé la tête en bas. Et apparemment dans son dortoir Hannah et Mina semblaient avoir raté de peu, et Annie et Ymir avaient réussis sans le moindre problème. La journée se termina rapidement, et la fatigue leur tomba dessus tout aussi vite. Sasha de demanda comment Jean et Eren avait encore la force de se disputaient. Ils faisaient tout le temps ça, et c'était vraiment impressionnant de voir comment un rien pouvait les mettre en rogne c'est deux-là.

Sasha fixait le plafond. Elle était épuisée mais elle n'arrivait pas de dormir, alors elle fixait le plafond espérant désespérément trouvait le sommeil. Elle laissait échapper des soupirs de temps à autre. Elle avait mal aux jambes, au dos et avait espéré un sommeil rédempteur et profond, vu la journée qu'ils avaient passé, mais ça ne venait pas.

En rejoignant l'armée, elle espérait vivre mieux, et finalement c'était pire puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à moins de… À moins de dormir contre quelqu'un. Elle se rendit compte à qu'elle point sa vie à la Maison au Toit Vert l'avait marqué. Cette petite chambre dans laquelle elle dormait avec les filles lui manquerait presque. Enfin surtout les filles, à chaque fois elles dormaient à quatre, cinq voire même à six dans le même lit, et comme elle était la plus jeune elle était un peu la mascotte ou accessoirement oreiller. Donc elle s'était habituée à dormir accompagnée et ce depuis deux ans, et puis elle avait vu des choses qu'on ne devrait pas voir à son âge et cela avait laissé des traces. Absorbée par ses pensées, Sasha ne remarqua pas que Mikasa s'était réveillée, et l'observait depuis un petit moment déjà, se demandant pourquoi elle ne dormait toujours pas. Sasha se décida à changer de position et tomba nez à nez avec une Mikasa bien réveillée. « Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Sasha.  
-Si ça se voit, non ? Sasha hésita à sourire. Mikasa reprit : Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? Tu as du mal à dormir, pourtant on a eu une sacrée journée aujourd'hui et cela devrait être pareille demain.  
-C'est que j'avais l'habitude de toujours dormir avec du monde… Commença-t-elle.  
-Tu avais une grande famille ? Demanda la brune.  
-Oui, enfin on peut dire ça… C'était un peu un dortoir comme ici, mais c'était plus petit et on était plus nombreuses.  
-Hum… Mikasa resta perplexe, mais n'insista pas, Sasha n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. C'est pour ça que tu ne dors pas, ta famille te manques, » dit-elle pensive. Sasha acquiesça. Mikasa prit un air résolu, et se rapprocha un peu, elle ouvrit ses bras avant de lui dire de venir, Sasha ne se fit pas prier et alla se blottir contre elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mikasa fasse une chose pareille, mais elle ne dit rien. Mikasa aussi fut surpris par sa propre initiative, mais elle comprenait ce sentiment … Elle aussi avait perdu sa famille, deux fois même. Eren était tout ce qui lui restait.

La fatigue qui s'était amassée, sembla directement tomber sur ses paupières, elles se fermèrent directement. Mikasa fut surprise à la vitesse à laquelle Sasha s'endormit, mais elle la rejoint très vite dans les bras de Morphée.  
Ce fut le début d'un accord tacite entre les deux jeunes filles, et cela continua ainsi les soirs qui suivirent.

« J'ai du mal à croire que cela fait un mois qu'on est ici, dit Christa.  
-Je comprends… Le temps passe tellement vite quand je suis avec toi, pas vrai ? La taquina Ymir.  
-Bon vous avancez, s'énerva Annie.  
-Roo, c'est bon. Le linge ne va pas s'envoler !  
-Ça c'est sûr ! Je n'aime pas ça en plus, râla Jean.  
-C'est sûr que c'est mieux quand c'est maman qui le fait, répliqua Eren.  
-Tu peux parler, t'es pas plus doué que moi pour la lessive, commenta Jean. Il n'y a que Sasha qui a l'air de s'amuser comme une folle quand on la fait. »  
Sasha passe à côté d'eux en sifflotant, avec une panière contenant ses draps. Au début, elle était la seule à s'en sortir avec les lessives, c'est presque elle qui leur a appris à les faire. Même s'ils s'en sortaient bien maintenant aucun ne l'égalaient en vitesse. Elle finissait quand ils commençaient à peine, du coup elle donnait un coup de main à tout le monde, particulièrement Reiner qui était vraiment dangereux : il avait déjà déchiré plusieurs de ses vêtements, une vrai brute ! Ymir remarqua à quel point Sasha semblait habituer à faire de ce genre de tâche : lessive, cuisine, ménage, s'occuper des autres… Et puis elle avait aussi remarqué que Sasha et Mikasa dormaient ensemble et surtout elle les avait entendus parler. Le discours de Sasha la titillait, elle devait lui parler pour confirmer sa pensée, mais elle voulait le faire sans personne dans les parages, et surtout pas Mikasa.

Enfin, Ymir réussit à coincer Sasha juste après le diner. Elle l'attrapa alors qu'elle rejoignait le dortoir. Sasha laissa échapper un cri de surprise, lorsque cette silhouette inconnue lui tomba dessus. Elle fut –presque- soulagée de voir que c'était Ymir. Elle déchanta vite en voyant son regard sérieux rivé sur elle, Sasha se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien put faire pour que Ymir se comporte ainsi. C'était… Pas vraiment rassurant. Flippant même. Elle craignit presque qu'elle lui saute à la gorge d'un moment à l'autre, mais elle n'en fit rien, heureusement. Ymir regarda les alentours avant de reposer son regard sur elle : « Il faut que je te demande quelque chose. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais, je veux vérifier, dit-elle sérieusement. Sasha acquiesça, Ymir reprit : est-ce que tu, elle hésita, tu travaillais avant de venir ici ?  
-Hum, c'est bizarre comme question… Sasha se figea. _Elle savait._  
-Enfin, je veux savoir plutôt où tu travaillais ?  
-À côté de chez moi, dans mon village, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
-Eh bien en faîte, je voulais savoir si tu avais, bon je vais être direct, est-ce que tu as travaillé dans un bordel ?  
-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Sasha commença à paniquer.  
-Je m'en doutée. T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas en parler. Moi aussi j'ai travaillé dans ce genre d'endroit. J'ai fait placeuse quelque temps, je m'occupais de trouver des filles ou des garçons pour les maisons.  
-Ah … Je vois, elle se détendit un peu, je faisais juste le ménage et un peu de cuisine.  
-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte comme ça, surtout que tu n'étais même pas une prostituée ! On a tous fait comme on pouvait pour s'en sortir après la chute du mur, dit-elle pensive.  
-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Les deux filles sursautèrent.  
-Ah Christa, c'est toi ! S'exclama Ymir. Christa fit la moue.  
-Tu ne m'as pas répondu !  
-On discutait c'est tout, déclara Sasha.  
-Ah bon, pourtant j'ai vu Mikasa passait là, et elle avait l'air très en colère, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. »  
Mikasa. Mikasa les a entendus. _Oh merde,_ pensa Sasha.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir, elle sentit que l'atmosphère était tendue. Mina la regarda et lui fit signe de s'approcher : « Sasha, tu sais pourquoi Mikasa est énervée ? Lorsqu'elle est rentrée elle était plus froide que d'habitude et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait se battre avec Annie. Tu vois, c'était un peu comme Eren et Jean quand ils se disputent pour rien. Personne n'a compris ce qu'il se passait, mais Hanna a réussi à les calmer. Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, enfin si tu y arrives.  
-Je vais essayer, murmura-t-elle. »  
Elle déglutit, puis prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers son lit.  
Elle s'attendait à ce que Mikasa l'accueil froidement, mais elle ne vit que son dos. Elle tenta de lui parler, mais elle n'eut droit qu'à un vague grognement en réponse. Elle finit par abandonner et se coucha. Enfin s'allongea pour être exact, et repris sa contemplation du plafond. Cette fois-ci pourtant c'était différent, Mikasa semblait agiter à côté d'elle. Elle l'entendait même soupirer et grogner de temps en temps. Mikasa ne cessait de tourner en rond, repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu : Sasha avait travaillé dans une, une, une maison close ? Décidément elle ne pouvait pas si faire. En plus, elle était en colère et elle n'arrivait pas savoir pourquoi : est-ce qu'elle était dégoutée par Sasha et de l'avoir laissé dormir dans ses bras ou bien était-elle en colère parce qu'elle en avait parlé à Ymir et pas à elle ? Enfin pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui en aurait parlé, d'abord ? En plus elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, elles ne se parlaient pas vraiment... Pourquoi était-elle tellement en rogne ? Ce n'était pas si grave quand même, et puis Sasha avait ses raisons. De toute façon, ce que Sasha avait fait ou faisait ne la regardait pas. Alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. De son côté, Sasha prit son courage à deux mains : « Mikasa, tu dors ?

-Tu m'as entendu parler avec Ymir, pas vrai ? Mikasa se retourna. C'est ça, hein?

-Tu sais ça me plaisait pas particulièrement, je voyais des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir, j'en ai sueur froide en y repensant. Mais cela aurait pu être pire, je m'occupais juste le ménage et la lessive… Mikasa la coupa.  
-Alors tu n'étais pas une …  
-Prostituée ? S'exclama-t-elle. Mikasa se rapprocha pour lui couvrir la bouche.  
-Chut ! Les filles vont nous entendre, murmura-t-elle.  
-Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Non, bien sûr que non je m'occupais juste des filles, reprit-elle. Je partageais une chambre avec les filles qui… Elle chercha ses mots. Qui ne travaillaient pas ou celle qui avaient terminé et je soignais celles qui se retrouver dans de « mauvais états » si on peut dire ça comme ça.  
-Je vois, murmura-t-elle avec un frisson.  
-J'imagine que je dois te dégouter…  
-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Tu sais je me rends compte que après la chute du mur, tout le monde a souffert même les personnes indirectement touchées. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadée que seul les réfugiés du mur Maria étaient touchés. Je me rends compte qu'avec Eren et Armin, trois enfants seul comme nous, on aurait vraiment pu mal terminer : gang, trafic, prostitution… Sasha sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-C'est juste que c'est étonnant de voir que tu peux raisonner aussi loin.  
-Tu te moques de moi ?  
-Bien sûr que non, s'alarma-t-elle.  
-Tu sais tu devrais te détendre un peu, on est plutôt proche maintenant. Regarde, on dort coller l'une contre l'autre tous les soirs… Plaisanta-t-elle en rougissant.  
-Tu veux dire qu'on est amie ? Sasha eut du mal à camouflait sa joie.  
-Je pense que oui, » souffla-t-elle. À peine eut elle répondu qu'elle se trouva dans les bras de Sasha. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir la brune aurait été très embarrassée que Sasha la voit rougir.  
« D'ailleurs la famille nombreuse dont tu m'avais parlé c'était les … les filles ?  
-Oui, désolée j'ai menti. Tu sais certaine filles avaient des terreurs nocturnes ou ne pouvaient pas dormir seul du coup elles dormaient toute ensemble mais une fois une des filles était toute seule, alors elle est venu avec moi… Et de fils en aiguille je me suis retrouvée à dormir avec elles dans leur chambre. Comme quoi ça m'a marqué de passer du temps là-bas.  
-C'est terminé maintenant, la rassura Mikasa. » Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de Sasha, elle se souvint que Carla faisait ça quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sasha contre son cou, c'était une sensation plutôt étrange. Au contraire Sasha, elle retrouva une sensation qui lui était familière : la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. C'était vraiment agréable. Finalement tout était revenu à la normal, enfin presque normal.

La température avoisinait déjà les trente degré. Les recrus se tenaient droites comme des i, pour un passage en revu et d'énième recommandations de leurs instructeurs, la fin de leur formation approchait et cela commençait à se faire sentir. La quantité de test avaient augmenté et le podium finale commençait à se dessiner, sans surprise Mikasa se retrouvait en tête presque partout. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans et demi que les recrus se connaissaient, se côtoyaient, et vivaient ensemble nuits et jours. Des amitiés s'étaient formées bien que parfois secoué de quelques tensions. Et bien que certains refuseraient toujours de le reconnaître, ils avaient comme trouvé une sorte de seconde famille, au sein du 104eme régiment. Bien qu'on pouvait remarquer des affinités plus solides comme Reiner et Bertold ou bien Ymir et Christa et même Mikasa et Sasha bien que c'était plus discret. Armin en bon observateur, l'avait remarqué très tôt, deux mois après le début de leur entraînement. Même Eren l'avait constaté au bout de plusieurs mois, enfin il remarqua surtout que sa sœur n'était –presque- plus sur dos, et semblait surveiller du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Sasha. D'ailleurs de son côté, Armin remarqua quelque chose en particulier qu'il l'avait particulièrement surpris au début : Mikasa devenait très tendu à chaque fois que Ymir s'approchait de Sasha alors qu'elle s'entendait à peu près avec elle d'habitude. Pourtant Mikasa ne semblait pas supportait qu'elle s'approche de Sasha, et lui lançait des regards noirs jusqu'à qu'elle s'éloigne. Armin n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où pouvait bien venir cette tension palpable entre les deux filles et comme il n'osait pas le demander, il ne le saurait certainement jamais, cela resterait un mystère.

Une journée de plus se termina, elle fut marquée par Eren qui fit une rencontre inattendue avec une falaise. Jean se moqua de lui bien qu'il fut le premier à s'inquiéter et à appeler Armin pour l'aider à ramener « le blessé ». Dès que Mikasa l'apprit elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie, elle manqua le diner pour s'occuper de lui. Armin accompagnait de Sasha lui amena son repas ainsi que celui pour Eren. Celui-ci reprenait conscience doucement, sous le regard inquiet de Mikasa. En voyant cela, Sasha préféra les laisser tranquille, ne voulant pas les déranger et puis elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça Eren, elle était surtout venu pour Mikasa.  
Elle rejoint rapidement les douches, à cette heure-ci il n'y avait presque plus personne. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des vêtements, il devait y avoir au moins deux personnes. En entrant dans les douches, elle constata que c'était Ymir et Annie. Elle prit une place sous un pommeau et alluma l'eau, Annie ne fit pas attention à elle et Ymir lui jeta un simple coup d'œil. Sasha se détendit laissant l'eau chaude coulait le long de son corps et de ses muscles endoloris. Elle entendit un bruit de pas venant vers elle et sans le voir venir, elle se retrouva avec une paire de mains sur ses seins, et cette paire de mains ne lui appartenait pas : « T'as vraiment des gros seins ! » Sasha laissa échapper un cris de surprise.  
« Ymir tu veux bien me lâcher, Sasha rougit et lança un regard d'appel au secours à Annie  
-Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, déclara-t-elle sans bouger d'un millimètre de où elle était.  
-Ymir, tu veux bien me lâcher ? Gémit-elle plaintivement.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Demanda une voix que Sasha reconnu sans difficulté.  
-Toi aussi en faîte, t'es bien fichu ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de douche avec vous, vous avez changé dis donc ! » Déclara Ymir en détaillant Mikasa qui venait d'arriver. Mikasa sentit la colère montait en elle. Ymir et ses « drôles » de manières. L'espace personnel c'est une notion qui avait l'air de lui échapper. Pour une raison qui lui échapper aussi, elle ne supportait pas de voir Ymir se rapprochait de Sasha de quelque manière que ce soit. Et puis la toucher ainsi c'était … c'était très déplacé !  
« Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? S'emporta-t-elle.  
-Hum … Désolée, commença Sasha, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait.  
-C'est pas à toi que je parle ! S'énerva-t-elle. Elle était vraiment dans une colère noire maintenant. Sasha la défendait en plus. Et pire encore, elle ne lui disait rien. Elle sera les points. Alors qu'est-ce que t'as à dire, _Ymir_ ?  
-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, il est où le souci ? Sasha est une grande fille, non ? Si je la dérange elle n'a qu'à me le dire, c'est tout, dit-elle en faisant la moue.  
-Ymir, commença Annie, tu devais rejoindre Christa, non ? Sasha remercia intérieurement Annie.  
-Elle doit t'attendre ! Et puis tu as finis de te laver, continua Sasha.  
-C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié ! » Elle sortit sans se soucier des regards assassins que lui lançait Mikasa. Mikasa se retint de l'étrangler dès qu'elle passa à côté d'elle, mais elle se calma dès qu'elle fut partit pour de de bon. Il s'installa alors un silence tendu dans les douches, Annie se dépêcha de finir et de disparaître. Elle ne voulait pas être là lorsque les deux se mettraient à parler. Elle qui ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs histoires, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, sinon Ymir se serait fait étriper. On dirait que ça l'amuse de « taquiner » Mikasa. Ymir est loin d'être une idiote, elle a forcément remarqué que Mikasa n'appréciait pas qu'on s'approche de Sasha, enfin elle avait dû remarquer leur relation plutôt. Une relation plutôt étrange ? Étonnante ? Bizarre ? Elle préféra arrêter là ses réflexions et regagna le dortoir.

Sasha n'était pas à l'aise avec ce silence pesant, et le départ d'Annie n'arrangea pas les choses. Elle jeta de brefs coups d'œil vers la brune qui fixait le mur carrelé en face d'elle, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Celle-ci n'avait qu'une question qu'il trottait dans la tête : pourquoi elle réagissait toujours ainsi quand il s'agissait de Ymir et Sasha ? Quand elle était avec Connie ça ne la dérangeait pas, pourtant elle faisait les quatre-cent coups avec lui. Et ils étaient souvent fourrés ensemble, il y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter quand Sasha était avec lui que avec Ymir. Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : était-elle jalouse de Ymir ? C'était idiot, pourquoi elle serait jalouse ? Et surtout de Ymir. Et puis Ymir avait déjà Christa, elle n'avait pas besoin de Sasha. Sasha c'était _son_ idiote mangeuse de patates. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de la toucher. Son regard se porta soudainement vers la poitrine de sa voisine, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux en rougissant et sentit un regard interrogateur sur elle. À quoi pensait-elle ? Qu'elle pouvait la touchait comme ça. _Et puis c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux,_ pensa-t-elle _, je me demande ce qu'elle ferait si c'était moi qui les toucher…_ Elle rougit encore plus, pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Tout ça c'était de la faute de Ymir ! Elle est ses fichus habitudes ! Bon sang pourquoi elle pensait encore à celle-là ! Elle se mit à grogner, elle vit Sasha sursauter à côté d'elle. « Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda timidement Sasha.  
-Oui, c'est juste que… Que je dois être fatiguée, déclara-t-elle.  
-Je vois, dans ce cas on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher alors », sourit-elle doucement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Mikasa aussi vulnérable. Elle s'apprêta à quitter les douches quand elle sentit que Mikasa la retint par le poignet.

Cette fois c'était clair, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle se tourna vers elle, mais Mikasa détourna les yeux, les gardant rivés au sol. « Mikasa ? » Elle ne lui répondit pas. Sasha ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ça l'inquiété : ça ne ressemblait pas à Mikasa. En la voyant ainsi, elle n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle avait peur de la réaction que la brune pourrait avoir. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se rapprocha. Elle hésita un instant puis serra la brune dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, Mikasa ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire même, elle lui rendit son étreinte à la grande surprise de Sasha.  
Mikasa était perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Sasha, elle se mettait à agir étrangement. Au début elle pensait que c'était parce que Sasha était sa première vrai amie, mais au fils du temps elle s'en était faite d'autre pourtant elle n'agissait pas ainsi avec elles. Décidément quelque chose lui échappait, et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Cet instant même en était un bel exemple : jamais elle n'aurait laissé quelqu'un faire ça, la prendre ainsi dans ses bras alors qu'elles étaient totalement nues, jamais. Et elle lui rendait en plus ! C'était impensable, sauf avec Sasha. Elle commença à se demander si elle la voyait vraiment comme une amie. La question lui tournait dans la tête depuis quelque temps, bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre ou même d'y penser. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

Et en vérité ça l'effrayait.

Elles restèrent un petit moment ainsi, sans bouger, puis finirent par se séparaient en silence. Elles se rhabillèrent et rejoignirent le dortoir. Elles étaient les dernières à arriver, et certaines filles dormaient déjà. Sasha était inquiète pour Mikasa, elle la trouvait vraiment étrange depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Ymir. La brune semblait perdue dans ses pensées, Sasha respectait ça mais ses yeux semblaient tristes. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ou si c'était l'état d'Eren qui la préoccupait à ce point. Lorsqu'elles se couchèrent, Mikasa vint se blottir contre elle. Elle railla donc tout de suite sa première hypothèse. Elle se m'y alors à lui caressait les cheveux, elle avait remarqué que cela l'apaiser à chaque fois. Sasha espéra que cela fonctionnerait, et soulagerait la brune. Soudain la brune se redressa. Malgré la pénombre Sasha put voir un éclat de détermination dans ses yeux.  
« Je dois te parler. » Cette fois elle était décidée à lui parler, et elle le ferait. Elle reprit : « Tu sais ça fait un moment que j'y pense et je … Je, elle commença à paniquer.  
-Calme-toi Mikasa, dit Sasha en s'asseyant face à elle. Prends ton temps, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.  
-Eh bien, je-je… Depuis quelque temps je me demande si-si je… Si je suis normale, bégaya-t-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'inquiéta Sasha.  
-Eh bien je crois que je te ne vois plus comme une amie…  
-Tu … Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amie ? Demanda douloureusement Sasha.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! La rassura-t-elle. C'est moi je suis jalouse dès qu'une autre fille s'approche de toi, je-je veux … Non, j'ai envie de te toucher, déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ça ne m'était jamais arrivée avant…  
-Eh bien je dirais que tu es … amoureuse, dit-elle rougissante.  
-C'est ce que je craignais…  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mikasa lui sauta dessus en lui mettant la main sur la bouche.  
-Chut ! Pas si fort, murmura-t-elle. Attends t'as dit quoi ? Réalisa soudainement la brune.  
-Eh bien, j'ai dit que moi je t'aimais aussi, murmura-t-elle. » Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Mikasa se rendit compte à qu'elle point elle était proche de Sasha qui la fixait étrangement. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Alors tu m'embrasse ? »Demanda Sasha rouge comme une tomate. Mikasa malgré tout étonné par cette demande, ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa. Sasha l'attira contre elle. Elles échangèrent un baiser timide, puis restèrent ainsi quelques minutes n'osant pas briser cet instant magique, partagé pour la première fois. Sasha lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis l'embrassa à nouveau d'abord timidement puis elle chercha à approfondir le baiser pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune qui se laissa guider. Elle se laissa bercer pour toutes ses nouvelles émotions et sensations qui la traversaient et qui envahissaient son corps. Elle voulait être touchée par Sasha et souhaitait la toucher en retour pour découvrir son corps. Et il lui sembla que ce sentiment était réciproque. Elles se séparèrent à regret.  
«Depuis quand tu… enfin tu vois, commença Mikasa.  
-Je comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire, sourit Sasha.  
-Eh bien depuis quand tu sais que tu m-m'aim-m'apprécie ? Bredouilla-t-elle le feu aux joues.  
-Hihi, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment eu besoin d'y réfléchir c'est juste naturel, sourit-elle. Et puis c'est toujours mieux d'être à deux le soir, tu ne crois pas ? Sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. On peut se tenir chaud, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant, et puis aussi parce que la nuit est sombre. »

* * *

Dans un coin sombre du dortoir, une blonde soupira dépitée. Elle aurait préféré ne pas entendre ça, ni même ce qui suivit. Surtout ce qui suivit. Et à l'autre bout du dortoir une grande basanée sourit pas peu fière de son petit stratagème.

* * *

 **Une review peut-être?**


End file.
